Behind the mask
by Shego2009
Summary: After a mission For Kim possible goes south Shego saves Ron's life but then things only go from bad to worse now if they want to survive Ron and Shego must team up and help save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the mask **

**By:Shego2009**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible I do however own Caitlin, Trina, Jason, and Emanuel.  
AN: This is my first fanfic so I hope you all will enjoy it. And do not worry my OC's will not be the stars of this fic they will only be in and out of it Kinda like how Wade is on the show.  
I want to think my beta reader KisameHoshigaki257 for without him I would never have gotten this chapter done.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible. But you're not!" Drakken shouted as he flew away in his hover craft. Sure he was leaving his sidekick behind but, was it his problem she was lollygagging? If she could not keep up then he would not wait for her. Kim Possible ran out of the exploding lair not knowing that her best friend and sidekick was still inside.

Shego was dodging falling debris trying to escape before the entire lair came crashing down over her head when she spotted the unconscious body of Ron she stood there for half a second before making up her mind. *What am I doing?* Thought Shego as she dived over a pile of fallen debris to reach Ron she picked him up and carried him over to her car.

As she reached her car Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket seeing shego he gave a frightened squeak and went back into the pocket. She placed Ron in the back seat then got in to the drivers side driving to her Cousin's house in the woods.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

Kim kept running as the last of the explosions died down she still had no idea that Ron had been trapped inside, she did however notice that he was not right behind her but she was not worried about that Ron was always a slow poke and most of the time was at least ten to twenty feet behind her. She finally came to a stop and begun to look around to see how far away Ron was but she soon became panicked when it became clear to her that Ron was no were in sight and was without a doubt still inside the lair.

"RON!" She screamed running back to were the lair once stood.

When she got to the destroyed lair she begun to search high and low for her missing friend. "Ron!" she called out hoping that he was still alive somewhere and could hear her. She ran into the main lab looking around when all of a sudden she saw Drakken he was bent over Sobbing. Kim's heart skipped a beat had Drekken found Shego's body if so then that would mean that Ron was somewhere lying dead.

"Drekken?" Kim asked stepping forward that's when she saw it, it wasn't Shego but his destroyed doomsday machine. Kim could not Believe her eyes what kind of man would cry over some machine why wasn't he looking for Shego? Kim decided to forget all about the worthless man and continue her search for Ron.

She spent about twenty minutes searching for Ron when global justice came rushing in they helped Kim search wile a few of them arrested Drakken they then gave Kim a lift back to her home.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

Ron awoke to a strange room he looked around and the first thing he notices was the young woman with long wavy brownish blond hair and brown eyes sitting next to his bed. Becoming freaked out Ron sat bolt upright in bed. He could hear two distant voices yelling in some foreign language. Ron looked at the woman

"Were am I?" he asked

"Hey Minnie, your boy toy is awake!" The woman yelled with a laugh still looking at Ron. "Relax you got hurt when you and your girlfriend busted into that blue freak's lab, so my friend who works for him brought you here.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron yelled at the young woman, he was not sure why he felt the need to shout that.

"OK, so friend then" she said with a laugh just as two girls came into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Caitlin, if you must use my real name it's Minako or you can even call me Mina but not Minnie" a young woman with long jet black thigh length hair, green eyes and green...skin?

"Ok, Mina" don't get your panties in a bunch." Caitlin said with a laugh.

"SHEGO!!" Ron shouted. Jumping up from the bed. "Were Kim what have you done with her?" Ron yelled.

"Look, I don't know were princesses is, and I haven't done anything to her...yet" Shego said. "Look, dinner is ready you can join us if you want then my Cousin Trina here will drive you home.

Ron nodded as he followed the girls out of the room and down the stairs. "So, um… "Ron begun but stopped when he remembered Shego had said her real name was Minako. "Wait your name is Minako?" he asked his eyes wide. "I thought it would be Sheila or something like that"

Shego nodded her head "Yeah, my real name is Minako, I just have a stupid brother who reads too many comics" Shego's calm tone quickly took an angry tone. *Why did I just tell the buffoon my real name?' Shego asked herself.

"So you're Japanese?" Ron Squealed with excitement. Then his face took on a confused look. "Wait, your brothers don't look Japanese"

Still not facing Ron Shego's voice took on a dangerous tone. "Don't make me regret saving your life." She growled out.

"Yeah, about that why did you save my life?" Now that he thought it over Ron never thought Shego would ever save him or Kim.

"Because Mina's still a hero, she just keeps denying it." Trina said in a soft voice.

Shego stopped dead in her tracks spun around and pinned Trina against the wall with her right hand her left hand became ablaze with Green plasma. Trina did not look one bit scared infect she was laughing which was confusing the hell out of Ron. "I told you Trina I'm Evil now." Shego screamed putting her plasma out and dropping Trina. "I just draw the line at a few things, killing and letting people die is two of them."

"You're still the Hero to me." Trina said as she entered the dinning room. Shego just gave the most un-lady like snort as she rolled her eyes and followed Trina.

Caitlin laughed at her two friends as she followed them and took her seat at the table. Ron was the last to be seated, he was sitting next to Shego, Caitlin and Trina were sitting across from them he became very uncomfortable sitting next to his best friend's arch foe. Ron Looked over at Caitlin then Trina then Shego. "How can they be so calm around shego?* He asked himself.

"Soo." He said looking at the meat, rice and vegetables on his plate. "Are you and Trina evil too?" Ron asked Caitlin

Caitlin shook her head. "No, we are not evil" She said with her mouth full of food.

"Oh" Ron Said "Were is Rufus?" he asked Looking around for his Naked Mole rat. Trina Smiled at Ron

"Do not fear your pet is fine, he is upstairs sleeping." She said with a smile. "I gave him some Cheese and place him a hamster cage"Ron Smiled back at Trina

"Thanks" he said she smiled back "You are most welcome, Ron"

Ron looked back at Shego "Oh, and thank you for helping me Shego." He still could not believe that Shego would save him and why would Kim leave him?

"Whatever" Shego said as she lifted her chopsticks to eat. Ron continued to eat he wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible being in the same room as Shego made him very uncomfortable.

Dinner was pretty much quiet for the most part when it was over Ron helped Trina, Caitlin and Shego clean up. Ron was amazed that Shego helped out she even helped wash the dishes. "Thanks for your help Ron" Trina said putting her coat on and Caitlin Handed Ron Rufus.

"Now let's get you home" she opened the door and they both gasp "Ok, look's like I'm staying here." Ron said sadly as he looked wide eyed at the six feet of snow blocking the door.

"Stand back" Shego yelled as she came over both Ron and Trina got out of her way as she lit her hands and begun to melt the snow that was blocking the door. "Damn it!" she screamed once she cold see outside. Outside was extremely windy, the wind was making everyone's hair blow around wildly. It was very cloudy and the snow was coming down hard and fast.

"Oh that's just great!" Shego yelled slamming the door shut. "There is no way you can drive in that, we just have to wait till the storm dies. She said to Trina then looked at Ron. "Look why don't you call Kimmie and your parents and let them know your ok."

Ron Nodded "Thanks, Shego" he then looked around "Umm.. were is the phone?"Shego went into the kitchen when she came back she was holding the cordless phone in her hand. "Here you go buffoon" She said as she tossed the phone at him nearly hitting him in the head.

"Hey, wao watch it" Ron yelling ducking as the phone sailed over his head he went over and picked it up. "What are you trying to do kill me with the phone?" Ron asked as he turn the phone on but got no dial tone "Oh, way to go Shego now you broke it!"

"This time and for the first time Mina is innocent." Caitlin said as she came into the room with another phone. "The phone is dead"Just as she said that the power went out causing Caitlin to scream out in surprise. Shego lit her hands so there could be light. "Can this day get any worse?" she asked.

"Don't say that!" Caitlin yelled "Because whenever someone say's that something worse happens"

Ron nodded "Dude, even I know that" he said. Just as they spoke the windows begun to shatter and before anyone could react gunfire rang out throughout the house a bullet struck Shego in the chest not only did it cause her to cry out in pain and fall backwards into Ron's arms but also cause her hands to go out plunging the room into darkness.

"Mina!" Both Trina and Caitlin yelled out."Shego!" Ron cried out at the same time. Holding her in his arms. "Come on girl don't let a little bullet stop you I know your stronger then that. Ron whispered to her not wanting to alert the men to were they was.

"I'm fine" Shego rasped out in a low voice just as Caitlin and Trina crawled over to them their eyes having adjusted to the dark.

"What are we going to do? "Caitlin Whispered with tears in her eyes."Well, If One of us can distract those mad men, then two of us can take Minako down to the basement there is a tunnel under the house that leads into town. Trina Whispered.

"I'm all about the discretion" Ron said as he very gently took Shego off his lap and into Caitlin's He then took Rufus out of his pocket "Hey little buddy I need you to watch over the girls for me." he said softly "Ok." Rufus said jumping on Trina's shoulder. Ron then begun to crawl away from the girls.

"When I say go I want you girls to get your self's and Shego to the basement." Ron whispered to them .

"Ok" Trina said nodding. Shego tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Trina. "You need to lay back" She told her softly

"The buffoon is going to get himself killed." Shego said.

When Ron got a safe distance away from the girls he Stood up and call for the Lotus Blade it came from one of the shattered windows. Ron snatch it in mid air and it magically turned into a bullet-proof shield "GO NOW!" he yelled to the girls not even looking at them just in case the men could see him in the dark he didn't want to pull any attention to them.

"Hey, you fucking dirt bags, yeah I'm talking to you!" Ron Screamed at the men he normally didn't use such bad language but he was pissed off these men had shot Shego, sure she was evil but she didn't deserve this plus she had save his life, fed him and was shockingly nice to him.

"There he is men get the Son-of a bitch" one of the men yelled as all of them begun to fire at Ron from the direction his voice came from.

"You picked the wrong damn house to break into!" Ron screamed. He held the shield in front of him then ran at the guys calling on his Mystical Monkey powers.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

Caitlin and Trina were dragging Shego across the floor when Ron had shouted at them now they had just made it to the basement door.

"Caitlin, hurry get the flashlight and some clean dish towels." Trina said Caitlin nodded and went over to the bottom cabinet were the flashlight was then she got a few dish towels that was hanging from the sink after she was done she rushed back over and handed the stuff to Trina then gently picked up Shego. Trina turned on the flashlight and they went down the stairs.

"What.......about..... .Ron?" Shego gasped out in-between breaths as Rufus Jumped from Trina's shoulder to hers. "We will wait for him" Caitlin told her she then looked at Trina "She's getting worse" Tears were falling down her eyes. "Don't worry" Trina said walking over to a shelf and pulling out a first aid kit. "Remember I'm a nurse and I can take out the bullet and clean and Dress the wound." she said walking back over to them with a large kit larger then your normal home first aid kit.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

Ron was fighting off the men he had counted six of them he had knocked four of them out cold and was now working on the last two. Ron did a tornado kick that caught one of the men in the head knocking him out cold he then faced the last man standing. "It's just me and you pal." Ron said."You know what boy, after I kill you I'll find those sluts and kill them too. The man said as he raised his gun and fired at

Trina had just gotten the bullet out of Shego and cleaned the wound she was now placing the bandages on her when they heard the gun shot and Ron's yell "Oh no, Ron!" they all yelled at the same tome "Ron!" Rufus squeaked from his perch on Shego's shoulder. after what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes they could hear heavy foot steps running towards the basement All three girls shook in fear knowing that Ron must have been killed and the guy was coming after them.

**A/N: Yeah I know I suck for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but don't worry Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review. **


	2. Shego's Fear

Kim Sat in the large Global Justice aircraft with her head down she was asking herself a million and one questions, one she kept asking herself was *Why didn't I make sure Ron was next to me?* She looked out into the cold snowy night sky "Please Ron be somewhere safe and warm." she pleaded out loud still staring out the small window of the dark blue aircraft.

"Miss Possible we are at your destination." Will Du said snapping Kim out of her thoughts. Kim nodded as she stood up "Thank you" She sniffed. Will just nodded as he watched Kim exit the jet.

Kim walked into her house in tears *How could I just leave Ron behind like that and were is he?* She asked herself for what seemed like the millionth time as she went up to her room once she got there she pulled out her Kimmunicator and tuned it on.

A live video feed of a small plump African American boy came over the Kimmunicater "Hey Kim, What's wrong?" Wade asked once he saw Kim had been crying. Wade became worried Kim hardly ever cried so seeing her in tears meant something bad had happened.

Kim wiped her eyes with the back of her hand sniffing a few Times. "Ron's missing, I'm not sure if he made it out before the lair exploded or if he was still inside but I looked all over for him and so did GJ" Kim told Wade starting to cry all over again. "Shego's missing too and I think she may have taken him." Kim started to cry harder.

"OK Kim, don't worry we will find him." Wade told her as he started to type. "Call his parents let them know the stitch, I'll Scan for Shego's plasma so the next time she uses it I can track her and if she did take Ron we'll find him if not she might know were he is. "

"Yeah right wade like that Green freak will tell us were he is." Kim scoffed. Kim was getting very upset and the more she thought about Shego taking Ron the more angrier she got. If Shego did have Ron were would she take him, Kim realized that she knew very little about her foe and it was about time she learn more about her. "Wade, Set up a ride for tomorrow I want to talk to Shego's brothers it's about time I get to know more about Shego"

Wade nodded as his fingers seemed to dance all over his key board "Done and Done, Your ride will be here first thing in the morning" he said "Kim Please try to get some sleep."

"Please and thank you" Kim said she was starting to calm down but only a tad bit. Good night Wade." Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and placed it on her night stand that was next to her bed. Kim Sat on her bed for a few more minutes trying to calm her self down she looked over to were her computer was next to the computer was a photo of her and Ron. "Don't worry Ron I'll find you if it's the last thing I do"

Kim then stood up and walked over to her closet getting out her Pjs "I swear Shego if you have taken Ron and you hurt him you will be sorry and there will be no place on the earth you can hide!" Kim yelled at the empty room. After getting dressed for bed she picked up her phone and dialed Ron's number then sat on the edge of her bed.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

Shego Slowly stood up ignoring the pain that shot though out her body. She lit her hands ablaze bathing the room in an Erie green light. All three girls took a fighting stance. There was no way in hell they was going down without a fight. The footsteps got closer and closer and then the basement door opened. Shego tossed her Green plasma at the intruder.

"HEY!" the person yelled "I know I'm the buffoon, but I thought we had a temporary truce?" Ron's voice came out strained and he was holding his shoulder blood all over his shoulder and hand.

"RON!" The three girls yelled as he walked over to them Rufus jumped off Shego's shoulder and onto Ron's unhurt shoulder hugging him. Shego and Trina Ran to Ron "Oh, this is just great the buffoon gets himself shot, I'm so going to get blamed for it.!" Shego yelled as Trina set about Getting the bullet out.

Ron just ignored Shego's comment "We have to hurry those Guys won't stay down long." He said with a hitch in his voice as Trina got the bullet out and begun to clean and Dress the wound.

Caitlin had ran inside a small room on the other side of the basement. Shego ran over and joined her they came out three minutes later each holding two large backpacks then they ran over to were a makeshift door was, Trina and Ron joining them as Caitlin opened the door she grabbed a backpack placed it on her back and ran into the dark Tunnel Trina doing the same followed as did Ron. Not knowing that Shego was still at the entrance frozen in fear the three of them ran as fast as they could soon they was halfway to their destination.

Shego just stood there with a look of fear in her eyes watching as Ron and the others ran soon they was so deep in the tunnel that she could not see or hear them anymore. As she stood there in fear memories of her past played right before her eyes tears falling down her face like raindrops.

*"Get in there you stupid little bitch!"*

*"Hego!"*

Shego was so lost in her thoughts she did not see the group of men that came up behind her the leader was holding a long needle filled with a funny looking blue substance.

"Hi beautiful." One man said from behind her as he stuck the needle in her back. The man was tall with dark hair and dark eyes he wore a black business suet with a black tie. Shego screamed out in pain as she felt the needle being jammed violently into her back. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that since you and your brothers are one of a kind that we had no one to test this on so, it might take your powers like it's supposed to do or it might just kill you." he told her in a false apologetic tone pulling the now empty needle out of her back.

"Jack?" She asked recognizing the mans voice as Jack Hench founder and owner of Hench Co. "W-why are you doing this?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He started to walk closer to her

"You were on the Go City High Honor roll two years in a row and graduated at the age of fourteen so, you tell me?" Jack replied. Shego's eyes widened no one outside of her family knew that about her not even Kim's computer geek Shego became frightened if he know that then he knew that she was once a hero.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Shego tried to keep the fear out of her voice but with her feeling as week as she did and without her powers there was nothing she could do and she hated it.

"You are going to pay for all the hell you have put me, my company and all your fellow villains in." Jack said as he Slapped her hard in the face knocking her hard to the ground. Shego looked up at him with a glare "Your really going to regret that!" She yelled at him as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" he mocked laughed kicking her right in the face this time knocking her backwards her nose and mouth bleeding Jack then picked her up and throw her across the room her back smacked hard on the wall Jack then went over to her. "You are nothing but a weak worthless little whore with out your powers." he taunted her with a smirk as he threw her to the ground hard causing her to yell out in pain.

Shego begun to lose all hope the light in her eyes going out as Jack pinned her to the ground she knew he was right she was nothing with out her powers she let the tears fall down her face mixing with her blood she then did something she had never done before since the day she was born, she gave up.

"Seriously Shego did you really think we wouldn't find out about you being a Hero?' Jack asked shaking her hard causing her head to crack on the hard ground. "I bet you didn't know we have been keeping surveillance on you for the past six months ."

"You put a tracking device on my car that's how you found me here." it was a statement not a question and Jack knew it he begun to laugh. "My you are the smart one aren't you?". Jack leaned in and gave her a rough kiss Shego responded by spitting in his mouth.

"You nasty little slut!" he roared "You are going to wish you never did that!" Jack then stood up and kicked her hard in the side making her scream out in shear agony.

"I was Just going to have some fun with you but now you have really pissed me off so now I'm just going to kill you." He told her getting back on to of her smacking her hard in the face. "Goodbye Shego there is no one to save you now." he laughed.

RONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGORONGRONGORONGORONGO

They were half way into the tunnel when Ron realized that he hadn't heard a single peep out of Shego since they got in the tunnels. "You doing ok back there?" he asked her as he slowly turned to look over his shoulder he then stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't see her.

"Guys were is Shego?" he asked his two companions trying to keep the worry and panic out of his voice.

Trina and Caitlin both stopped "Oh, no I completely forgot!" Caitlin screamed Trina became panicked "Oh God!" she cried "I thought she got over it?" both girls turned around to head back the way they came Ron was right on their hills.

"Forgot what?" Ron yelled "Got over what?' Ron was really confused they way the girls were acting one would think that Shego was afraid of being under ground.

Then it hit him. Ron could remember last year when He and Kim had chased Drakken and Shego into some woods Drakken ran into an underground cave but Shego stood frozen in place She didn't even move when Kim tackled her from behind or when GJ arrested her but she did escape later that night.

"Is Shego afraid of going under ground?" Ron asked as he continued to run. In all the time he had known Shego she didn't seem to be afraid of anything, she was always so strong so fearless.

Caitlin nodded "Yeah, but your going to have to ask Shego about it I'm not going to betray my best friend's trust."

As they got closer to the entrance they could hear Shego's freighted screams a sound that was very foreign to Ron it made him run faster. After what seemed like forever to Ron he made it back to the basement he could see both Caitlin and Trina had started to fight the men that now crowded the basement.

Ron Franticly searched the basement with his eyes looking for any sign of Shego then he saw it his eyes widen when he saw that Shego was lying on the ground she wasn't even moving Ron could only hope that she was still alive as there was blood everywhere. It looked to Ron as if she had just given up, something Ron could never see her doing and it made him angry.

Ron pulled out Rufus and whispered something in is ear then placed him on the ground he then Ran over to Caitlin and Trina just as they knocked out a guy they was fighting.

"Go back in the tunnel!" Ron told them as he took their arms and gently pushed them toward the tunnels. "But what about Mina?" Caitlin asked. "Don't worry about her I'll handle her just get your self's safe. Ron told the two girls they nodded and ran back to the tunnel.

Just as the two girls got in the tunnel Jack screamed "Something bit me!" He yelled as he got off of Shego.

"Yuck" Rufus squeaked "A RAT!!!" Another man shouted seeing Rufus. This cause a lot of the men to act like a bunched of scared little girls. Others were trying to stomp on Rufus.

Seeing that his men were taking care of that nasty rodent Jack got back on top of Shego and continued to beat her she now made no sound she just kept crying silent tears that mixed with her blood.

Ron ran over to Jack and Shego he pulled Jack off of her and kicked him in between the legs "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" he screamed at him as he picked up the gun jack had discarded and aimed it at his head, his hands shaking a bit he had never held a gun in his life nor has he ever killed anyone but he wasn't about to stand there and let Jack get away with what he did to Shego.

Shego was in tremendous pain from the nonstop beating but she knew she had to stop Ron from doing something that she knew he would regret. She crawled over to him, "Ron don't do it please your not a killer." she told him her voice was soft and weak. Ron gave a sigh then turn the gun around and slammed the butt of it to Jack's head knocking him out. "Your lucky I don't kill" he told the unconscious man then bent over and helped Shego up. She then scooped Rufus up as one of the men tried to step on him.

"Let's go" Ron yelled as he took her hand and ran to the tunnels. Shego got a look of fear in her eyes. "Hey it's ok Shego don't worry I won't let anything happen to you neither will Catlin or Trina your safe with us. Ron told her in a soothing voice. This seemed to snap her out of her fear as she ran faster into the Tunnels. "I don't need your help buffoon" she snapped at him.

"Well, obviously you do." Ron snapped right back at her as he ran with her still holding on to her hand. He hadn't meant to be so mean but he had just saved her life and didn't need her attitude.

Shego was still very weak and in a lot of pain not only from what ever it was Jack shot her with but from being beaten and the gunshot wound in her chest. "R-R-Ron?" Shego asked Weakly.

"Yeah, what is it Shego?" Ron snapped at her he was so upset at the moment that he didn't even hear the weakness in her voice. Ron was in a lot of pain from his shoulder, worried about Kim, running for his life and he had nearly killed a man. so he was a little more then grumpy. "If your about to say something sarcastic or degrading then I don't want to hear it.'

"J-J-Jack H-He neutralized m-my powers somehow" Shego told him as they came to a sudden stop were a fork divided the tunnel into two sections Ron didn't know what path the other two had taken but decided to go left.

"Good, that means when we get out of here Kim will have an easy time taking you in." Ron stated he still hadn't turned to look at her he just kept running as fast as he could still holding on to her hand.

"Shego was about to reply to him when all of a sudden she became dizzy her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell hard to the ground letting go of Ron's hand and dropping Rufus at the same time.

Ron turned to Shego when he felt her let got of his hand. "Damnit Shego stop being such a bi-!" He cut off as he turned and saw the reason she had let go of his hand Panic begun to fill his entire body. "Shego!" he cried out gently shaking her even Rufus helped by slapping her face with his tiny paws. "Shego please wake up!" Tears begun to rain down Ron's face as he begun to pace back and forth trying to decide what to do.

He knew he couldn't carry her with his injured shoulder maybe he should just leave her she was a villain after all. Ron looked down at her and nearly went into shock her skin was no longer a pale green, it was still a bit pale but now it was a light tan color her hair no longer had a green tint to it. Her face was a mess of blood, cuts and burses thanks to Jack she looked so helpless and vulnerable that he knew right there and then he couldn't just leave her he also knew that she could have left him to die back at the lair but she didn't leave him and he wasn't going to leave her either.

"OK, think Ron think!" Ron yelled to himself as Rufus ran up his leg and into his pocket. He looked around the dark tunnel for some place to hide until Shego woke up. He begun to panic even more when he saw there was no place to hide and he could hear Jack and his men they were very close. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when he herd more voices coming from the other side.

Ron picked up the gun he had taken from Jack and aimed it in the direction were Jack's voice was coming from but then he heard the other voices they sounded even closer Ron turned around and he could see four shadowy figures.

"Ron, is that you?' One of the shadows called out. Ron let out a sigh of relief as he realized the voice belonged to Caitlin he lowered his weapon just a bit. "Yeah It's me, Jack and his goons are about to be on top of us but Shego is hurt badly and I can't carry her with my injured shoulder." Ron told her A tall lean man with long brown hair and hazel eyes rushed over to Ron and Shego he bent over and very gently picked shego up.

"Let's ace this place" a tall slim African American man with short braids said as he turned back they way he and the others came running as fast as he could everyone begun to follow him running as fast as they could.

Ron nearly jumped for joy when he literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, they all ran out in to the cold the blizzard was still coming down hard and fast making it hard to move or see. "Oh great, were the hell is your car?' The African American asked the man carrying Shego. The guy looked around then smiled ass he spotted it, the car was a black 2004 Mercury Mountaineer 4D Sport Utility

"Emanuel, take her and put her in the front row" He said passing Shego to Emanuel then reached in to his pockets and unlocking the car. "Hurry and get in everyone!" Everyone raced to the car and got in Ron and Caitlin were both in the front row with Shego laying in-between them, the long hair guy jumped into the drives seat Trina sat next to him in the passenger seat and Emanuel sat by himself in the back.

Just as the driver started the car and drove off Jack and his men came out of the tunnel "Don't let them escape!" he yelled as the men begun to shoot at them. After firing a few rounds at the car the men stopped and ran off to get in to the cars they came in soon they was hot on the Mountaineer's trail.

"Hold on!" The driver yelled as he made a hard right turn trying to shake off Jack and his goons who was right on his tail. The Mountaineer gave a mighty jolt as it hit something that was on the road. A low moan came from Shego Ron looked down at her. "Caitlin, please tell me there is something in that pack that I can use to clean all this blood off her face?" Ron pleaded as Caitlin bent over and begun to rummage in the pack. "No! Nope! Too pointy. Don't know what that thing is. Hey, I could use thatcamping cos... Yes!" Caitlin cried out as she pulled out a clean cloth and a bottle of water. "Here you go." she said handing it to Ron.

"Thanks!" Ron said as he sat about cleaning Shego's face. He placed the cloth over the water bottle wetting it all over then he very gently placer it on her face. Once all the blood was off her face Ron could see how badly she had been beaten her face was a mass of cuts and burses some cuts were so deep that Ron knew she would need stitches, but that was not what was worrying him he was worried about her having any head trauma or even brain damage.

All of a sudden Jack's car came side to side with the Mountaineer and he begun to ram them trying to knock them off the road.

"Oh shit!" Caitlin yelled as Trina screamed at the same time. "That son of a bitch is crazy"

"Hold on, we are going off road!" The Driver yelled "Honey that's all woods down there and we can barely see two feet in front of us." Trina scolded him. "I know, but it's the only chance we have to try and lose them."

The driver drove the Mountaineer off road flying down a steep hill over the rough terrain making risky turns he kept this up for a while until he was sure that he lost Jack and his Goons after he was sure of this he slowed down and drove slower soon they was back on the road.

"W-w-what's g-g-going on?" Shego asked weakly slowly opening her eyes Ron gasped when he saw they were no longer green but a beautiful chocolate brown. Before Ron could reply Emanuel spoke up.

"You put us all in danger with your villainous lifestyle!" he screamed at her. Shego's face took on an angry look. "Then we are you helping me?" she asked with venom in her voice. "I didn't, Jason asked me to come over so we could watch the game together and when we pulled up we saw a lot of cars surrounding the house so Jason drove to the entrance of the tunnel so we could get in the house with out alerting the intruders and that's when we ran in to Caitlin and Trina." Emanuel flopped back into his seat folding his arms as Jason made a hard left turn jolting his passengers. 'if it was up to me I would have left your ass."

Ron didn't know these people but he knew one thing, he was beginning to like Emanuel less and less. "Why don't you just shut the hell up!" Ron yelled at him. "The kid's right Emanuel, besides we lost the creeps two miles ago and.." Jason said killing the engine

"This is your stop." Emanuel looked out the window and saw that they was in his drive way. "Whatever." Emanuel said as he opened the door and jumped out of the car. "Honey you and Caitlin go with him just because we lost them two miles ago doesn't mean they won't catch up and find us." Jason said to Trina who nodded

"Ok, honey stay safe, I love you" Trina said to him as she leaned over and gave him a kiss then she and Caitlin got out the car. "I love you too." he said once they girls shut the doors Jason drove off.

"Dude, were are you taking us?" Ron asked Jason as he looked down at Shego she looked really bad Ron was afraid she wouldn't make it. Ron was extremely surprised to find that the thought of Shego dying really freighted him. "We are going to the hospital, so if anyone ask her name is Trina Phillips and she's my wife." Jason said "We don't want to run the risk of being caught." Ron nodded "Thanks." Ron said as a small smile came to his face *Everything is going to be ok now* Ron thought little did he know he was wrong dead wrong.


	3. Kim Join's Team Go

GO-CITY , CALIFORNIA, GO TOWER.

Kim possible sat in Shego's old chair at the communication table inside the Go Tower around her was three of Shego's Brothers. Mego and the Wego twins. Mego looked over at Kim. "So, you said you wanted to see us?" he asked. Kim nodded then looked over at the empty blue seat. "Were is Hego?" Kim asked looking around for the big guy.

"There was some problems in Sacramento due to-" Wego 1 started "-The blizzard so, Hego went to help." Wego 2 finished

"Oh" Kim said looking at the Wegos they remained her of her twin brothers Jim and Tim. She look back over at Mego. "I want to ask you some questions about your sister. All three brothers looked at each other with a look of worry on their faces.

Mego leaned over the table looking at Kim, his face a mask of worry. "Is Shego ok?" Kim Shook her head "I don't know, she and Ron are both Missing." Kim told them "I'm afraid she may have taken him and hurt him." Mego shook his head "If she has taken him then, he is safe." Kim was dumbfounded she could not believe what Mego had just told her. "Helloo, this is Shego we are talking about, you know mean green fighting machine with freaky glowing hands!" Kim yelled waving her hands as she said the word "Hands" Mego became angry at Kim "To you maybe but to us she's our sister sure, she's evil but she's never killed anyone"

Kim's head hit the table with a thump. Kim gave a loud sigh then raised her head back up looking back at Mego. "Look, I have realized I don't know much about Shego so please help me understand why you think Ron is safe with her." Kim all but pleased with the brothers. "Hego told us that the more Shego fought Evil the more she liked it and after she went evil the team broke up."

Mego snorted and the twins looked horrified at that admission . "Well, he lied" Wego 1 said Mego nodded "That's not what happened" he said as he stood up and made a motion for all the others to stand. Kim and the Wegos stood up and Mego walked over to Kim. "Before I tell you anything let me reintroduce myself, and my family." He said with a small smile Kim nodded as he stuck his hand out she took it and shook it. "I'm Ryan Evens, this is Andre and Andrew and the big Liar is Joe." Ryan said Kim smiled "What about Shego, What is her name?" Kim had always wounded what Shego's real name was. Ryan's face fell as he looked back up at Kim. "Just promise me that what is said in this room stays in this room you can't tell anyone, not Wade not Ron and defiantly not GJ understand?" Ryan asked. Kim nodded "Yes I understand." she told him

Ryan nodded "Her name is Minako " Kim looked at him confused "Isn't that a Japanese name?" Ryan started to walk away. "Come with me I want to show you something." Kim begun to follow him, they walked down a long dimly lit hall up six flights of stairs and down another long hall this hallway was brightly lit and had five color coded doors Ryan stopped at the Green one. Ryan's hand became bathed in a violet light, he placed it on the key pad that was next to the door after he placed his hand on the pad a "ding" was heard and the green door opened up.

Ryan looked over at Kim and Smiled "Whatever you do don't let Shego know I let you in her room she'd kill us both." Ryan told her as he walked into the room. Kim laughed at that as she followed Ryan into the room she begun to look around as Ryan went into the closet and dug around the twins went and sat on the bed messing up the pink cherry blossom bed spared and knocking a few stuffed animals off .

Kim could not believe her eyes, the room looked like an ordinary teenage girls room the walls were a light pink, posters of some J-pop band, Zack Efon and Brad Pitt were plastered all over the walls the carpet was a darker shade of pink. "Oh my God, I don't believe it!" Kim shrieked as she ran over to the bed and picked up one of the stuffed animals that had fallen off the bed. "Shego has the Super star edition Pandaroo!" Kim placed him back on the bed then looked around some more.

She went over to a large bookcase that was on the far wall near a computer desk. Kim walked over to the desk on top of the Keyboard was a book. Kim then walked over to a dresser, on top of it was trophy's and photos. Kim looked at a few of the trophy's and nearly had a heart attack most of them were for cheerleading the others which were for Karate weren't much of a shock. *Wow, I can't believe Shego and I have something in common* Kim thought to herself. She then looked over at the photo frames.

Kim picked up one of the photo frames inside was a studio photo of three kids two boys and a baby girl the boys were Sitting down the oldest was holding the baby girl in his lap. One boy was around four years old with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, the other was around nine he also had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, the girl was about six months old and unlike the two boys she had chin length black hair and chocolate brown Almond shape eyes. Her skin was a light tan color.

"Ah ha, found it!" Ryan yelled causing everyone to look over at him, he was holding a very large box, he walked over to the bed and sat next to Wego 2 he looked up and motioned for Kim to come and sit next to him. Once Kim was seated he took a deep breath. "Our sister was adopted when she was just three days old, her mom, a Japanese woman had abounded her at the hospital and went back to Japan her father a Japanese/Caucasian man didn't want anything to do with her. Ryan said sadly. "As Shego got older she begun to get teased she would often get into fights and at night cry herself to sleep. Kim looked down at her feet as Mego continued to talk. "After the comet the teasing got worse, Mina became very bitter she started to get a smart mouth on her and a very negative attitude."

Kim couldn't believe her ears, she had always thought that Shego was the bully in school from the way she always teased and called her names. "Didn't you parents ever do anything?" Kim asked Ryan shook his head sadly. "Our dad hated her, mom would just ignore her, then they were killed when the comet hit our house Joe was eighteen at the time so, he took custody of us all" Ryan gave a deep sigh. "He was too busy with his job and Team Go to even care"

Kim's eyes widen in horror "He put his Job and Team Go before his own sister?' Kim asked Ryan nodded "If it wasn't for Me ,the twins Glenn and Caitlin and Trina I think that she would have turned evil sooner or killed herself" Kim Nodded. "Who is Trina and the Twins?" She asked. Ryan smiled "Trina is Mina's biological cousin, Minako was always so smart she found Trina when she was eleven years old, did the search herself.

Ryan reached down and begun to opened the box and started to rummage though it after a few seconds he reached over to Kim and gave her a few photos.

Kim look at the photo that was on top of the pile it was of a young Shego who looked to be about seven years old she still had her brown eyes and light tan skin. She was looking very annoyed at a boy with dark brown hair a girl with long Brownish blond hair was laughing they both looked to be the same age. "That's Glenn and Caitlin, Shego had been friends with them since Pre-K" Ryan said.

Kim smiled a bit at that. "Just like Ron and I" She said the three boys nodded as Kim started to look at the other pictures soon she came to the last two the first one was just like all the other it showed Glenn, Caitlin and Shego this time they all looked to be about twelve years old Shego now had bright green eyes and green skin. She and Caitlin was laughing so hard they both were bent over their faces hidden and Glenn had a sour look on his face his shaggy dark brown hair made him look so cute..

Kim went to the last photo and immediately her hand flew to her mouth "Oh my Gosh!" she cried. This time only Shego and Caitlin was in the photo they were kneeling down over a grave. Kim didn't have to ask who's grave it was it was obvious. "What happed to him?" Kim asked. Ryan looked down for a moment then looked back at Kim.

"One day Mina and Joe got in a huge fight, he locked her here in her room but she got out and ran away, Glenn found her a few hours later in their hideout an old cave in the woods just outside of town." Ryan took a deep breath "But, one of our villains found them he caused a cave in that resulted in Glenn's death., Mina was trapped in that cave with Glenn's body for four days before we ever found her, she was never the same again.

Ryan wipe the tears from his eyes "Is that why she went evil?' Kim asked. "I believe it is part of the reason." Ryan nodded his head. "She blamed herself, felt it was her fault, Joe was no help he blamed her told her if she never ran away Glenn would still be alive" Ryan sounded angry at that. "A lame new villain…thief is more like it came into play he called himself the Secret admire, for a while he just robbed banks, jewelry stores and hi-tech labs." Mego explained. "Then he started to harass Shego, he would send her things first, it was maggot filled candy, a dead rat, then a dead rose with a sick threatening poem." Mego hung his head. "That's when it started."

"When what Started?' Kim asked. She hated to admit it but she was starting to feel sorry for Shego.

Mego looked back at Kim. "The Trouble" He stated then licked his lips. "He started to send her the things he had stolen, Joe and everyone else started to accuse her of working with him it got worse after a mission that she went alone on and he got away with the stolen gear." Mego shook his head.

"One day on a mission in Japan Joe told us to split up, He and Mina went one way after the Main villain and the twins and I went the other way after the Henchmen when Joe met us later back at the GO Jet Minako wasn't with him, all Joe said was that Minako went evil and ran off" Ryan said sadly "The next day her photo was all over the news they said she was wanted in Japan for placing a citizen in a coma, the next time we saw her was that day with you, the twins and I never found out want really happened that day."

Ryan took the photos from Kim placed them back in the box then stood in front of Kim "Come on, let's go" Kim looked at him "Go? Go were?" She asked "You said Ron AND Shego were missing, I'm not gonna sit on my ass when my baby sister is missing so, we are going with you." Andre and Andrew nodded "Yeah, big sis might be evil but we're family" Andre Said "And families stick together." Andrew Finished. Ryan smiled "The GO-V is our best option" he said heading for the door. "GO-V?" Kim asked " Ryan nodded "Yeah, it's an RV that Mina fixed up to be our mobile command center" Kim nodded "Ok, let's go" She said As Mego ran out the door the others right on his heels. They ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the Transit bay.

"WOAH!" Kim yelled her eyes going wide. The place was huge it looked as if it could fit four huge parking garages inside. The place was filled with all types of Vehicles. "here we go!" Mego said rushing over to a large Winnebago that was painted Dark Green with a light red Lighting bolt on each side also on each side were the words TEAM GO. TEAM was painted in light Purple and GO was painted in a dark blue.

"Mina painted it." Mego said as he got into the Drivers seat the twins followed him inside sitting in one of the booths at the dinning table. Kim walked inside sitting at the opposite booth facing the twins. She noticed a square outline on the table.

"What's that?" Kim asked pointing to the out line. "That's the" Wego1 Said "Communicator" Wego 2 added as Mego started up the Winnebago, he pressed a button on the dash and the transit bay doors opened a hidden bridge sprung up from under the water that surrounded the GO tower. Mego put the Winnebago into gear and Drove off.

Kim looked around there was a nice size kitchen area, a chair, a sleeper sofa, a table and booths, a bedroom with a large king size bed, a shower and a bathroom there was also two TVs with surround sound and built in DVD players.

"So were are we headed?" Kim asked Mego. "Minako's cousin's house" Mego replied keeping his eyes on the road "She might know were Mina and Ron are." Kim folded her arms across her chest and sat back in her seat. Wego 1 got up out of his seat and went over to the cabinet he opened it and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Those are Mina's Chips, Andre besides, they expired four years ago" Wego 2 said. "I know but, have you ever tasted four year old chips before?" Wego 1 asked "I bet they taste wired and have like a funny color to them"

Wego 2 begun to think about that then jumped up from his seat grabbing the bag "Cool give em!" he yelled "No way I had them first" Wego 1 cried out snatching the bag back they both begun to fight over the chips when all of a sudden the bag popped open and chips went flying everywhere.

"Oh, my god, you two are such tweebs!" Kim yelled dusting some chips off. "Hey Mina used to call us that!" Wego 2 said "You two clean those up right now!" Mego yelled.

Kim watched as the twins cleaned up as she begun to think. *Wow, I can't believe Shego and I have so much in common She was a teen hero, she colleted cuddle buddies, she was a cheerleader and she calls her twin brothers tweebs, and here all this time I had her pegged for another Bonnie when all along she was practically my double* Kim thought as she dusted some chips off the table and laid her head on it. *What happened on that last mission to make her go so evil?*

Four hours later Mego parked the RV. "Ok, we are here everyone out" He said getting out and rushing over to the front door. Kim and the Twins were right behind him. "Ryan Look, it's Mina's car" both Wegos said in perfect unison pointing to a green sports car.

"I saw Trina and Catlin's when I was pulling in." Ryan said as he knocked on the door after a few seconds he knocked again and again after about two minutes of knocking he frowned. "Something is wrong, stand back" he said looking at the others then he kicked the door open.

"Oh my God!" All four of them cried out as they walked inside, the place looked like a war zone there was glass, two phones and Ron's backpack on the floor, blood and bullet holes were everywhere, on the walls, on the Sofas, on the floor and there was a large bloody streak running from the living room into the kitchen it looked as if a body had been dragged across the floor, halfway into the kitchen on the bloody streak was a black shoe soaked in blood .

Kim placed her hand over her mouth as a hero she had seen many horrible things but this was by far the worse. ""Oh my gosh, this is Ron's backpack" she said kneeling in front of it.

Mego ran over next to the bloody shoe. "Oh God, this is Mina's Shoe I know because I got them for her last year" The twins looked horrified. "Ryan, is-" Wego 1 started "Minako dead?" Wego 2 finished. "No, I'm sure she's fine" Mego said sounding fearful. Kim begun to sob as she looked around. "Something isn't right here." she told Ryan. "There are no burn marks on the walls, floor and none of the furniture looks like they been hit by a ball of plasma" Kim said She knew from the many times she had fought with Shego that there was always lots of marks made by Shego's Plasma. "Oh God, your right" Ryan Sobbed.

Kim, Mego and the Wego twins spent an hour combing the entire house including the outside, they found A note Trina left for her husband on the kitchen refrigerator outside they found over a dozen tire tracks going to and from the house.

The four of them went back to the Winnebago, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, call in GJ, the police and the CSI to 1992 Valencia Rd, oh, and Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kim?" Wade asked as he looked up at her from the small screen. "I was wrong about Shego she took Ron but not to hurt him, just listen." Kim held up the note that they found and begun to read it. "Jason, Kim Possible's sidekick Ron Stoppable was injured and separated from Kim So, Mina brought him over so I can check him out, he's fine and just woke up. We are going to eat then I'm going to take him home while Caitlin and Mina go back to work. Love you, Trina."

Kim looked up from the note. "From all the evidence we found they were obviously attacked before they could leave so now, we have four missing people instead of two.." "Ok, well GJ, the police and the CSI team are on their way" Wade informed Kim. "You techno rock Wade!" Kim said as she pushed the disconnect button and put away her Kimmunicator as Mego drove off.

After dropping his wife and the others off Jason continued to drive, making his way to the hospital. It was extremely hard to drive in the blizzard but he know he had to get to the hospital and fast if Shego was going to have any chance at survival.

"Dude, how much longer till we get to the hospital?" Ron asked as he looked down at her, her eyes were once again closed her skin pale he gently brushed a bit of Shego's hair out of her face. "Don't worry Shego, I know I'm just the buffoon and you hate my guts but I'm not going to leave you." he promised the unconscious young woman.

"Seven miles" Jason replied "And I have to drive slow because of this blizzard" Jason looked briefly into the mirror at Ron. "You know Don-" "Ron" Ron corrected him. "Right Sorry, you know Ron believe it or not she doesn't hate your guts, I think she really likes you"

"Really?" Ron asked looking back at her "Uh, oh" Jason said as he pulled over to the side of the road. Ron looked up grabbing the sides of Jason's headrest leaning over so he could look him in the face. "What do you mean, uh oh?" Ron yelled out. "And why are you stopping?"

Jason took off his seatbelt "We are out of gas, the Hospital is six and a half miles away, there is no way we would make it on foot in this weather. Jason opened his door Snow and freezing air blew in the car.

"There is a gas station three miles away, you stay here with Shego and I'll go get some gas. Ron nodded as he watched Jason get out of the car after getting the Gas can from the trunk Jason rushed off.

Ron looked at Shego. The only change she made was for the worse her breathing was now shallow *She not going to make it* Ron realized sadly then it hit him Master Sensei had once told him when in doubt seek his inner self and his monkey power would guide him. Ron begun to meditate three minutes later he opened his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Ok Shego let's start with that GSW to the chest" Ron said as he took off the bandage then place the plum of his hand on her chest, Ron's entire body begun to glow blue the hole in Shego chest begun to disappear until it was gone. Ron returned to normal he could see that her face was still cut and bruised but he would deal with that once she woke up..

Shego's eyes begun to open "Wh-What happened?' she sat up and begun to look around "Were is everyone?" But before Ron could answer the window on shego's side begun to shatter she screamed and covered her face as an arm reached in and unlocked the door then, the door flew opened. "Thought you could get away from us?" Jack sneered as he yanked her by her hair and dragged her out of the car.

Ron undid his seatbelt and rushed after them "Leave her alone!" Ron yelled as he made a grab for Shego. Jack pulled her out of Ron's reach he then pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed at her head. Shego struggled in Jacks grip. "Run Ron, get out of here!" she yelled

"Move even an inch and I'll blow her brains out" Jack yelled Ron took a deep breath Ok I won't move just don't hurt her." Ron begged "Tie him up and toss him in the van!" Jack yelled to his men they rushed over to Ron and begun to tie him up then they shoved him in the van.. They then tied Shego up next and throw her in the van as well. Jack and three others got in with them, two other men slammed the doors shut and ran to the front of the van while the other men got into the waiting cars.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ron asked fear creeping into his bones. Jack smiled at them "You my friend will be our guarantee that Kim Possible won't get in the way of our plan." Ron's eyes widen in fear. "And what plan is that?" Jack just laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not stupid like Drakken I'm not going to tell you my plan so you can foil it." Shego gave a death glare at Jack "You won't get away with whatever it is!" Jack gave her a look "That's funny Shego isn't that what a hero says?"

Shego gave an angry look "I'm not a hero Jack, you broke a villain rule, never attack another villain the others will not be happy"

Jack just laughed at her "Look who's calling the kettle black. You betrayed us and now you will pay" Shego shook her head "I never betrayed any of you." Jack pulled out a computer "No matter it's time for step three." Jack went over and pulled Shego into his lap while another man pulled out a gun, grabbed Ron and sat next to Jack in front of the computer.

Kim was laying down on the sofa with her eyes closed but not asleep, Mego was still driving they had decided to keep driving and look for any suspicious vehicles. The twins were eating some pop tarts. All of a sudden Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She sat up

"What's the stitch Wade?" she asked as she clicked it on, Mego pulled over to the side of the road and rushed over to Kim's side.

"Patching you live feed now" Wade said while typing. Before Kim could ask any questions Wade was gone and now onscreen Kim could see Jack Shego, some goon and Ron. "RON!" "MINAKO!" Kim and Mego cried out at the same time. causing the twins to drop their food and rush to their side. "Minako!" they yelled upon seeing their sister.

"Hello, Miss Possible." Jack said with a smile as he stroked Shego's hair "knock it off you sick fucker !" Shego yelled Jack clubbed her on the side of her head with the gun causing her to cry out in pain. "Interrupt me again you little slut and I'll knock your head off!"

"Leave her alone!" Mego yelled balling his fist up at his sides.. Jack looked back up at Kim and team Go. "Miss possible, Team Go, If you ever want to see these two alive again you will follow my instructions to the letter, also you and GJ will not bother me or the other villains if you do these two will die."

"Ok we will play this your way just don't hurt them!" Mego cried out his eyes on his sister. Kim nodded "What do you want us to do?' she asked. Jack smiled "First you are to call GJ and have all the villains that are still in Jail released. If I don't hear from them by Tomorrow morning well, you know what will happened.:" Jack said with a smirk. After you have Called GJ I need you guys to go on A Cross Country Road Trip were you will make a few stops along the way and pick up a few things for me.

"So you want us to steal for you?" Kim asked with a scowl she hated the fact that she and Team go were following the orders of a villain but she knew that they had no choice.

"Not at all, Miss Possible" Jack smiled "It's just a Pick up and deliver job, after you have called GJ go to Camino Corso Rio, in San Clemente there A friend of mine will greet you with some items then you are to go Valley Plaza Mall in Bakersfield and meet another friend who will give you more items and instructions on were to go and what to do next." The Wego twins ran over to the table and flipped a switch the square outline flipper over to reveal a computer were they begun to Google map the directions Jack gave them.

Jack pulled Shego's head back via her hair and Kim realized that Shego looked extremely different, she had Brown eyes and her skin was a Light Tan color. "Oh, and one more thing, only you and Team go are to go on the road Trip if I so much as even smell a cop or GJ agent I'll Kill them both." And with that Jack hit the disconnect button and his image disappeared and Wade's reappeared.

"Kim, I'll contact GJ you and Team Go, go on that road trip." Wade told Kim. Kim nodded as she disconnected and place the Kimmunicator in her pocket. She looked up to see that Mego had retaken his seat at the wheel and they were once again driving down the road.

"Were do I go first?" Mego asked. Wego 1 begun to read off the first eight directions from the Google map. "And we will be passing though South park, I just called Joe and he's going to meet us on Dale St." Wego 2 said pulling his glove back on. "Jack said it was a Cross Country Road Trip so, we should stop at a gas station and fill up on food and Gas." Wego 1 said.

Kim sat back on the sofa "I didn't see the other two girls" Kim said "And Jack didn't mention them, do you think they got away?" "I hope so" Mego replied as he kept his eyes on the rode. It seemed like forever before they got to Dale St but was only a few short minutes. "Hey there's Caitlin with Hego!" Mego cried out as he pulled over to the side. Kim rushed over to the door and opened it then stepped aside so Hego and Caitlin could come in.

"Miss Possible it's good to see you again." Hego said as he sat up front in the passenger seat.. "Yeah same here." Kim smiled 'So you're the great Kim Possible?" Caitlin asked as she shut the door behind her and sat next to Kim. Kim looked at Catlin she had only seen old photos of her but, knew this girl was Shego's best friend. "Yeah, and you are Caitlin." Kim smiled Caitlin nodded then brought her hands up to cover her face.

"I have already lost my brother I can't lose my best friend too!" She sobbed her accent strong and heavy. Kim put her arm around Caitlin "What happened?" she asked. Caitlin looked at her then begun to tell her everything. "Then Trina get's a call from Jason saying that they had ran out of gas so he went to get some but when he came back they was gone." Catlin finished. She placed her face into her hands and begun to sob once more.

Kim Hugged her "I know how you feel but the only thing we can do now is follow Jacks orders and just hope they are safe until we can bring them home."

After stopping to stock up on food and Gas they made it to Santa Clemente . The twins were on the Sofa watching a DVD. Caitlin and Kim were playing a card game and Hego was arguing with Mego. "I don't see how me making one mistake calls for the topic of you being leader." Hego was yelling "Well, if I was leader I would not have told me to take the wrong road." Mego shot back as he turned down a dusty road.

Mego drove down the road a bit looking around trying to find any kind of street number. He begun to smile as he spotted a mailbox on the side of a long dirt driveway. "326!" the driveway seemed to go on forever. Mego parked behind a black car. The four of them got out leaving the twins inside.

"So um, do we just knock on the door or what?" Caitlin asked just as she spoke the door to the house opened and a short skinny man with greasy black hair stepped out. He walked over to the group and gave them two large black briefcases then ran back into the house. "Now what?" Caitlin asked.

Kim looked over at her and Hego "Jack said that we were to go to the Valley Plaza Mall in Bakersfield."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Hego yelled running back inside the Winnebago and retaking his seat he Leaned back closing his eyes. Kim and Caitlin sat side by side on the sofa. Mego retook his seat at the wheel he let out a Small sob. "Mego are you ok?" Kim asked getting up to get herself a drink. "Yeah I'm ok." Mego replied as he backed into a stone mailbox post. Hego's eyes shot opened. "Mego Tree!" he boomed. Mego missed the Tree but hit some trash cans then a stone post. "Mego, Maybe I should drive?" "Nope I got it" Mego said as he was back on the road.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to hit?" Just as the words left Kim's mouth Mego hit a stop sign. "You wanna go back I think you missed the Neighbors cat" Caitlin asked Mego just grunted a reply

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out of her pocket. "What's the stitch wade?" She ask. Wade begun to type. "I have Jack on the line for you ." And with that his face disappeared and Jack's reappeared. "Good afternoon Miss Possible." Jack said wiping blood off his fist. Kim cringed wounding whose blood it was and if they was still alive she also notice four long cuts going along the left side of his face.

Hego got out of his seat and snatched the Kimmunicator right out of Kim's hands "Were is Ron and what have you done to Him?" Hego demanded. Mego slammed on the breaks causing everyone to fall. He got out of his seat and rushed over ignoring the cries of surprise and anger as everyone picked themselves up off the ground. "Ron?' he cried out "What about our sister or have you forgotten he has her too.?" Mego screamed at Hego. Jack held up his hands "Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please there is no need to fight. As for Ron he is fine I haven't done anything to him yet."

Mego frowned at Jack as he took the Kimmunicator from Hego. "And what about our sister what have you done to her?" Jack smiled smugly. "Why don't you see for your self." The camera swung around and everyone could see Ron and Shego were no longer in the van but now both were Sitting on a bed. Shego was naked, bloody and crying Ron was holding her while gently Rocking her. "You sick son of a bitch you raped my sister!" Mego screamed Scaring the twins. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The Camera came back to show Jack's face. "Mr. Evans I would think twice before threatening me, after all I just need Ron alive." Mego closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. "Ok Jack, I'm sorry. Why did you call, is there something more you need?"

Jack Smiled "No, I just called to let you know GJ is cooperating with me, they have released the prisoners. Now it's all up to you." Mego nodded "We just visited one of your friend's, now we are on our way to the mall to visit the other.."

Open the case that Slick gave you, there is a phone inside. Once you get to the mall hit the 2 then send." Jack instructed them. "have a safe trip." Jack was just about to hang up.

"Wait!" Mego called out. Jack stopped "Yes?" he asked "Can we talk to them?" Jack smiled "But of coarse, But I'm afraid I can only allow you ten minutes." Jack told them. The camera begun to jerk around as Ron and Shego became closer then it was sat down. Ron was still Rocking Shego who now had on Ron's shirt. "Don't cry Hime." Mego said wishing he could hold his sister.

Ron's eyes widen spending time In Japan made him want to learn more about it so he knew how to speak and understand Japanese. Shego continued to sob and refused to say anything. "What happened Shego?" Hego boomed "You know this is your own fault for fraternizing with villains" Ron's face became Red with anger "You son of a bitch!" Ron yelled "This is not her fault, you are her brother you should be comforting her not yelling at her!"

Kim lean over between Mego and Hego "Ron Is she ok, are you ok what happened?" Kim asked in one breath. Ron gave a small smile "I'm fine KP don't worry." His smiled then faded "As for Shego she's hurt pretty badly. Jack…He…He beat then raped her, he… made me watch…I couldn't stop him."

Shego said something that came out muffled on Ron's chest. "No, he's not right and this is not your fault!" Ron told her as he stroked her hair. "What did she say?" Kim asked.

Ron gave Hego a dirty look "She said Hego was right that it was her fault." Mego also gave Hego a dirty look. "Look at me, Hime." Shego slowly raised her head and looked at him. "This is not your fault Mina"

Kim Nodded "Mego and Ron are right This is not your fault" Caitlin and the twins came up behind Kim "Yeah, Sis this is-" Wego 1 started "Not your fault" Wego 2 finished "This isn't your fault and, I otta smack you upside your head, you know better then to listen to no brains over there" Caitlin said pointing over to Hego.

Mego wiped tears from his eyes "Mina, I want you to know that Hego, Caitlin, the twins and I all love you, If we didn't we wouldn't be in the Go V on a Cross Country Road Trip taking orders form a villain." Seeing his little sister hurting tore Mego up he felt his tears running down his face.

Ron was just about to say something when Jack reentered the room "I'm sorry but time is up. Remember if you want to See them alive again, no cops, now go on and continue your journey." and with that Jack cut the connection.

"Thanks, Wade" Kim said as wade's face reappeared. "Your welcome Kim." Kim then hit the disconnect button and place her Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"Joe, I cannot fucking believe you!" Mego yelled taking his Seat at the wheel. "How could you even think to say something like that?"

Hego hung his head. "Look I'm sorry ok?" Caitlin turned and walked over to him "Your not sorry!" she yelled as she shoved him.

"You have always blamed Mina for every damn thing, the death of my brother, the failed mission with the Secret admire and when you wasn't busy blaming her you let her take the blame for a crime she didn't even commit!" By now Caitlin's face was bright red with anger. "You're the reason she's a villain, she knows it, I know it and you know it.!"

"Lin, Did she tell you what happened that day?" Mego asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "Duh, I'm her best friend she tells me everything." Caitlin said rolling her eyes. Kim stood up and walked over next to Caitlin. "What did happened that day?" Caitlin shook her head as she sat down as did Kim and Hego.. "No, it is not my place to tell." She looked over at Hego "But, perhaps you would like to tell your family what happened."

Hego looked at his feet. He had hid the truth for four years and not only did he lie to Kim, Ron and Many others. But his own brothers. *Time to come clean* He thought. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you all what happened." he said "But, were do I start?" He asked. "How about start were you told us to split up!" Mego yelled. Hego nodded.

*Four years ago*

"Wegos you two go with Mego take care of the Henchmen then search for the hostages. Shego and I will go after this scoundrel ." Twenty-four year old Hego Boomed. Nineteen year old Mego Nodded. "Ok, let's go!" He cried out to the eight year old Twins as he ran off. "Right!" they called out running after him.

Hego and Shego begun to run in the direction that the villain had gone. "Why are all these signs in Japanese?' Hego complained. As they ran into a toy factory. "Umm, maybe that's because we're IN JAPAN!" Fourteen year old Shego yelled shaking her head. "Ah, right." Hego nodded as he stopped at a door. "We just need to find a Japanese person who can read this." Shego rolled her eyes "Why not ask the one standing next to you?" She asked. "Who?" Hego asked looking around. Shego rolled her eyes again as she opened the door. "It says Employees only." She said as she ran. "And by the way I'm the Japanese person next to you."

Hego ran after his sister they ran down a long corridor on a very narrow steel platform their footsteps echoing loudly soon they came to a stairwell they ran down it their feet sounding like thunder on the steel steps. They were now standing in the middle of the factory, conveyer belts and other types of machinery surrounded them. "Were do we go now?" Hego asked but before Shego could answer him someone jumped out of the shadows tackling her to the ground.. "Anata itsumo donkusai da ne?' (never too quick are you?) the man asked with a smile Shego's hands became ablaze with green plasma as thirty more men came out, they begun to surround both Hego and Shego. "Shinjimae!!" (Go to hell!) Shego screamed as she kicked the man on top of her in-between the legs and pushed him off. She then got up and flung her plasma at the nearest guy then cart-wheeled out of the way as another guy rushed at her she then did a leg sweep knocking the goy down.

Just then a Caucasian guy walked up behind Shego placing a gun to the back of her head. "Douse the Plasma now and if you try anything funny I'll blow your brains out. Now walk over to that door marked Supply closet."

She did as she was told. "Now open the door." The man said pressing the gun harder on her head. Shego opened the door. "Get in there you stupid little bitch!"

"Hego!" Shego screamed as the door slammed shut behind her. Hego kept fighting about five minutes into his fighting the police came running in. Hego ran over to the Supply closet he yanked the door off the hinges and gasped. Shego was covered in blood and holding a knife there was a young man on the floor bleeding. "Shego how could you?' Hego asked.

Shego couldn't believe her ears "What?" She cried as the police pulled out their weapons aimed at her. "Matte!"(wait) She called out to cops "Watakushi-wa muzai desu! Nani-no shimasen despite!" (I am innocent I didn't do anything) Shego cried out then looked to Hego "Hego you tell them!" she begged her brother.

Hego looked at his sister she had tears streaming down her face. "Tell them what? I have no clue what you said." Just then a female cop walked up to him "She says she didn't do anything and that she's Innocent." the cop told him.

Hego shook his head. "I'm sorry Shego I don't believe you. You are holding the knife while covered in that guys blood." Shego dropped the knife and slowly stood up. "No, I was trying to help him, the knife was stuck in his chest I took it out!" The tears ran down Shego's face blurring her vision.

Hego took a step back "You are nothing but a troublesome, ungrateful violent bitch. I wish mom and dad never adopted you!" Hego screamed at her. He then turned to the female cop "Arrest her, I got to get back to my real family." And with that Hego walked away.

* * *

"I don't know what happened after that obviously she must have fought the cops and ran off." Hego told everyone. "Obviously she was guilty after all and tried to get out of it."

Kim could not believe what she had heard how could Hego do that to his own sister? Kim may not have been there that day but she heavily doubted that Shego had stabbed the guy. "I don't think so Hego!" Kim yelled surprising everyone. "You wouldn't even let her explain you turned your back on her and branded her a villain."

Caitlin Nodded. "If you would have took the time to listen to her you would have known that the guy was already hurt when she was shoved in that closet. She tried to help him but you came in and prosecuted her and then abandoned her."

Caitlin stood up and got herself a glass of water. "Te ne pentirai, quando se n'è andata." Caitlin whispered in Italian

Hego looked at her. "Did you say something?" Caitlin looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I said you'll be sorry when she's gone." Caitlin had her head down. "Take it from someone who's lost a brother."

Hego looked down he begun to feel absolutely horrible about what he had said and done to his little sister. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

"Look Joe, for right now let's just focus on getting her back." Mego said as he parked the GO-V. Kim went over to the case and opened it she pulled out a cell phone as the others exited the vehicle.

"Wow, this place is packed!" Caitlin yelled her accent thick and heavy. "You would think people would stay home when there's a blizzard."

"I know right?" Kim asked as she got out and hit the 2 and then the send key on the phone. "Dang it!"

"What?" Hego asked looking at Kim. Kim din't answer right away but tried three more times. "All Circuits' are busy." she said.

"Oh, no!" Wego one said. "Now what?" Wego two asked.

TBC


	4. Update!

I was gonna give up on this story since I'm not into KP anymore but, a fan has been asking me to update it more then once so I'm gonna finish it but I'm now gonna make it a crossover with X-men. I want to thank every one of you who have added me to your favorite list and who have been following this story.


End file.
